


Disney Night with the Danvers'

by kg1507



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, disney movie night, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg1507/pseuds/kg1507
Summary: Kara and Alex introduce Lena to Disney movie night, and things start out a little rocky...





	Disney Night with the Danvers'

“Ok, we’ve got chips, we’ve got popcorn, we’ve got four kinds of cookies because Kara is incapable of choosing just one, and we have more margarita mix than three women can possibly drink, even if one of them _is_ Kryptonian.” Alex flopped onto the couch with a contented sigh as Kara, choosing to ignore the cookie comment, handed her a full glass. She grinned at Lena in the oversized armchair across from them. “When Kara told me you had never seen a Disney movie before, I almost cried _for_ you.”

  
Lena chuckled goodnaturedly, tucking her feet underneath one of Kara’s fluffy throw blankets. “Yes, well, if it wasn’t contributing to our educational growth or subtly traumatizing in some way, films weren’t encouraged in the Luthor household.” She took a sip and shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the less than finer examples of her childhood. Truth be told, she’d been looking forward to this particular movie night all week, if only because her friends had been so excited and the feeling was contagious.

  
Kara put down her own specially made drink, spiked with a much more potent form of alcohol that would have left a normal human on the floor after two or three sips. Her personal pitcher had a post-it note taped to the side with her name spelled in big blocky letters and also included a lid, meant to (hopefully) prevent a catastrophic drink mix-up, should Alex or Lena happen to grab it by mistake. “Well, this will be a different kind of educational experience, one that Alex and I are, not to brag, but – complete experts in.”

  
“Yes, so –” Alex slapped a large pile of DVD’s on the coffee table. “We have classics, we have the Renaissance years, we have current, we have basically everything you need for a crash course in Disney.”

  
Lena raised her eyebrows as she eyed the stack and then pointed at the literal tower of movies on the floor next to them. “You can’t seriously mean we’re going to watch _all_ of those in one night?”

  
Kara shook her head. “Oh no no no no, that’s impossible.” She picked up a movie from the smaller stack. “This is just to cover the basics. Once we figure out what kind of Disney fan you are, then we can revisit the rest of the vault.” She gestured to the larger pile with a wave.

  
Alex popped open the first DVD and grabbed the remote. “So, we’re going to start with some old school stuff – you’ll appreciate modern Disney much more that way. Let us introduce you to the movie that started it all…” She clicked play.

 

* * *

 

  
“Wait, so, the entire premise of this movie is based on one woman’s jealousy of another woman’s physical appearance?” Lena pointed at the Evil Queen, who was handing the huntsman the box intended for Snow White’s heart. “And she’s going to _kill_ her for it?”

  
“I mean… basically, yeah, I guess you can say that’s the overall plot…” Kara shrugged as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. Snow White had never been one of her favorites, mainly because the forest scene had somewhat scarred her upon her first viewing, and she was fully prepared to leave the room the moment Snow White entered the woods.

  
Lena stared in disbelief. “That is a _horrible_ message to send to young girls! How could they write such a thing?”

  
Alex helped herself to a cookie, batting Kara’s hand away from the extra chunky chocolate chip she’d had her eye on. “Well, you have to remember that this is based on a 19th century fairy tale, and also, it’s a movie for kids made in the 30’s. I don’t think Disney was really thinking that hard about it.”

  
“Yes but that’s exactly why they _should_ have been thinking about it! How many children today are watching this movie and thinking that it’s perfectly acceptable to hurt someone over petty jealousy?” Lena took a sip of her drink, her face the picture of incredulity. “It’s irresponsible, is what it is.”

  
“Well…” Kara started to make an explanation, “I mean, it _was_ a different time.”

  
Lena shook her head. “And to be swayed so easily by a random man with a decent singing voice? I suppose all of the female character’s hopes rest on him?”

  
Kara and Alex exchanged a wary glance. “Um…”

 

* * *

 

_*One movie down…*_

  
“So, Rose’s guardians specifically warn her against speaking to strangers, and then literally two minutes later she decides she’s in love with this man she just met after one dance? I mean, they’re obviously suggesting that it’s perfectly fine to talk to strangers if they are good-looking men with, again, decent singing voices.” Lena poured herself another margarita and pointed at the tv screen. “This is why there are so many child abductions in this country, mark my words.”

  
Kara bit her lip and looked at her sister. “Well… I guess it’s not the…”

  
“… _best_ message to send…” Alex finished awkwardly.

  
Lena scoffed. “Well, at least the “true loves first kiss” trope was already used up in Snow White. No self-respecting writer would be foolish enough to recycle that plot.” She took a deep sip and missed the uneasy look shared between the Danvers sisters.

 

* * *

   
_*Approximately 60 minutes later*_

  
“Oh, come on!” Lena threw a pillow at the tv screen and poured herself her third drink.

 

* * *

   
_*Three movies down…*_

 

“This is not going how I thought it would.” Kara and Alex whispered in the kitchen as the last few minutes of The Little Mermaid played out on the screen.

  
“Seriously! Lena is ruining Disney for me!” Alex swayed slightly in place. She had started her third margarita before the credits for Sleeping Beauty had even rolled, and was now forlornly watching Ariel hug her father goodbye on her wedding day. That scene always got her no matter how many times she saw it. 

  
Kara shook her head, only slightly buzzed and still lucid enough to stand up for her friend. “No, no, don’t say that. We just have to remember that this is all new for her. Lena didn’t grow up watching these the way we did, of course she’s going to be critical of some of the more… outdated plot points. She had a really, really crappy childhood, remember?”

  
Alex sighed melodramatically and lolled her head to one side. “Yeah, I know…but this is my favorite movie and now all I can hear is Lena in my brain saying,  _‘Ariel losing her voice symbolizes how women have no voice in the world of men!’_ ”

  
Kara patted Alex’s shoulder sympathetically. “Ok, don’t panic, we can still save the night. So, she didn’t like The Little Mermaid - what next? Do you think she would like Aladdin?"

  
Alex raised her eyebrows in disapproval. "Um, I don't know Kara - a movie about someone who lies to everyone about his identity and pretends to be someone else? I know you and Lena put all that stuff behind you, but that still might be a little too close to home, don't you think?"

  
Kara nodded emphatically, her teeth set in a grimace. “Good point."

  
"The Lion King?"

  
They paused for several seconds, then vehemently shook their heads in unison.

  
"No, no way, Lena is not ready for Mufasa." Kara affirmed.

  
"I feel like we're missing something before those two..." Alex leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, tapping her forehead with her index finger. After a moment of intense thought, both their faces lit up with renewed triumph and at the same time they exclaimed -

  
"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

 

* * *

 

“Now _this_ is a good movie.” Lena said, happily munching on popcorn as Belle gazed in wonder at the Beast’s gigantic library. “This girl has lost her father, her home, and it hasn’t made her cold or bitter even though she has every right to feel so. She sacrificed her entire future so her father could live, she loves to learn and use her brain even though the rest of the characters seem to focus on her beauty alone, and the movie is promoting love no matter what sort of physical appearance one has.” Lena grinned. “This is definitely my favorite so far.”

 

Kara and Alex exchanged sly low fives and discretely reshuffled their “to-watch” movie pile. They already knew what to show Lena next…

 

* * *

 

_*Four movies down…*_

 

“I lied, you guysss,” Lena slurred. “ _ _This__ is my favorite movie by far.” Lena was on drink number four and the alcohol was only just beginning to take effect. Alex was finishing her third drink and Kara only just pouring her own third glass, feeling more giggly and giddy as the night wore on.

 

“We knew you would like Mulan, Leeena,” Alex sang, . “She’s a badass, just like youuu.” She picked up a piece of popcorn and tossed it in a high arc, which Kara missed spectacularly in a rare show of incoordination.

 

Lena giggled, her face split in a drunken grin. “Noooo, she’s wayyyy more badass than meee… she, she went to _war_ you guysss - she knew her father was gonna die and she probably _would_ die but she went anyway! She _saved_ him!”

 

Kara put her drink down and paused the movie, pointing at Lena with only slightly focused eyes. “ _ _You__ save people all the time, Lena Luthorrr.” She said, her voice slurring. “You saved meee more times than I can count. You’re _just_ like Mulan.”

 

Lena put her hand over her heart and cocked her head to one side. “Really?”

 

“Yes! And I’m tired of you sitting wayyy over there all by yourself,” Kara slapped the empty space on the couch next to her. “Get over here alreadyyy, I want to be a Kara shhandwich!”

 

Alex flung herself on top of Kara and locked arms with Lena as she stumbled over to her friends, nearly tripping on the blanket that was tangled around her feet. Kara squealed happily as her sister and best friend squeezed against her, too buzzed to notice that Lena’s eyes were twinkling with unshed happy tears. Kara hummed contentedly and resumed the movie as Alex laid her head on her right shoulder and Lena on her left, and by the time Mulan had defeated Shan Yu and saved China, all three of them had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at something light and fluffy because too many angsty post-reveal fics make me depressey. Is it good? Who knows. Is it out there in the world? It is now.


End file.
